Talk:Tom Riddle
Archive 1 __TOC__ Archiving I took the liberty of archiving this page. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 08:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Main image cont OK, here is a crop I made. I just previewed it in the infobox and it actually looks really good. It is without a doubt the best '''quality image we have. I know the age is a problem, but it ties in with the article title, and despite the transformation he underwent, he was, as Dumbledore said, Just a boy who made all the wrong choices. Again I'm not saying we should use it permanately, just as an interim. Jayce Carver Talk 08:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Also while were on the subject, most recent doesn't always mean best, afterall Wookiepedia use a picture of the young Anakin rather than of the older more recent Vader as their main image. I think this could be because their article is titled Anakin rather than Vader so the image matches the name. If this is the reason then maybe having one of him as Riddle wouldnt be such a bad thing. Jayce Carver Talk 17:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox Image I think a formal vote is required for such a major character. I'm including the image Starstuff suggested plus the current one and the one I think we should use. Apart from that there really isn't any that qualify. If you disagree and think there is an image that would be suitable please feel free to add it. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) File:Tom Riddle Half-Blood Prince Profile.jpg|New headshot 1 File:FullRiddle.jpg|New headshot 2 File:Voldemort Profile.JPG|Current headshot File:Voldemortmug.JPG|Old headshot File:Voldemort&Co.jpg|Digital rendition New headshot 1 (12 for) #Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) # --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 10:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #ShirleyA 11:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #–K.A.J•T• • • 12:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #---''Margiechocoholic'' 13:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #T.J. (talk) 13:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #Adv193 16:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #Timbira--Timbira 18:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #Horace E. F. Slughorn 08:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) # #[[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey']] – Gryffindor 12:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Mouldywart|''Mouldywart]] [[User talk:Mouldywart|Talk]] 08:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) New headshot 2 (1 for) #Hellabore (Deathly Hallows) Current headshot (5 for) # 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' # -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 12:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) #Smonocco # # MuggleButtons Old headshot (0 for) Digital rendition (1 for) 1. Imperial Misanthrope Comments *The current headshot is very poor quality, it's black and white, very heavily shadowed which means part of his face is distorted. His facial expression is not netural which makes for a poor main image. Also it's not actually a scene from the movie or a promotional image, but a screencap from the Half-Blood Prince trailer. The old headshot is also poor quality. It looks to me as though it's been artificially brightened in paintshop or some other image editing program, which makes it automatically unsuitable. The best thing that can be said about it is that his face is fairly unexpressive. Finally the new headshot. This, is, I think the best option for the time being. It's a promotional image, which means the backround is neutral, his facial expression is neutral yet sinister at the same time. It's very high quality, well lit, foward facing. It has every thing a main image needs, except of course the most recent appearance, but seeing as we don't have a good one of those, I think this is a fairly safe bet. Again if you find an image that you think is better please add it. All I ask before you vote is that you preview each of the options in the infobox first, that should make this a lot simpler. Thanks again. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I agree on Jayce's comments, and added to the New headshot, It is the new image of Tom Riddle that the upcoming Half-Blood Prince movie want to featured. Viewers are very much exciting to see this one. So for now, It's ok to place it as a main image of Tom Riddle. Like Jayce's said, it's a promotional image. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 10:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *The New Headshot is a great promotional image from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film), when makes it newer and more exciting. It is high quality and clear. I also agree that I love the expression that Tom wears in this photo. Neutral yet sinister! I think the the Current Headshot is way too dark and is a bit creepy. The old Headshot is low quality though I do like his expression. I am all for the New Headshot unless anyone posts an image better. I have changed my vote as I have inserted a clearer image that shows him in his school days rather when he was eleven. I like his expression and this image is an promotional make the whole image seem neutral. -- Hellabore (Deathly Hallows) *I don't understand why the new one is even being considered. Seeings as the adult Voldemort is the one who is the character, shouldn't the main image be one of him in that form? Another alternative is his appearance in the Chamber of Secrets. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I like the current headshot; it brings out the scary of the character. Also, I don't like the idea of having the new headshot as the infobox image, since it portrays a younger Riddle. The main image should show Voldemort at his eldest. That's like putting the image of Baby Harry on the Harry Potter infobox. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 12:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *It was I who uploaded the old headshot. I confess I modified it using Gimp2 to remove the shadows and make it lighter. I did not realise this was not allowed, apologies. Should it not be considered for the vote then? - –K.A.J•T• • • 12:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *The new headshot is of Riddle when he was seventeen, as played by Frank Dillane, not the elven year old played by Hero-Fienns Tiffan. Having an image of Christian Coulson is kinda redundent but whatever. Seeing as Riddle and Voldemort are the same person it really does not matter which image is used. The only problem is we do not have an image of the older Voldemort that is suitable, the current one is very poor quality. It's not really the same as having an image of the baby Harry, afterall Wookieepedia use an image of the young Anakin for their article. Also his appearance as an adult is due to his tampering with the dark-arts, it's not his natural appearance. Jayce Carver Talk 12:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh no! I am totally disagree on the picture of Christian Coulson (New headshot #2) being a head shot. That's picture wasn't new. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 15:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Like the new headshot 1 because it shows a clearer picture of Riddle and it represents what his original appearance before he became Voldemort there is already a picture of Voldemort further down the page. It also doesn't have as much lighting problem like the previous pictures. But yeah this new picture fits Riddles description of who he was before his later days as a Slytherin student or as Lord Voldemort. -Adv193 16:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I was going to comment, but Adv193 said everything for me!--Timbira 18:51, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *Personally I don't think any of them really fit the bill. I believe we require an image of him as Lord Voldemort, but one that shows him in a reasonably neutral manner. An image of him as his younger self I don't think is appropriate for him, as the story's time-frame has him when he is Voldemort, and it shows him in his most honest light. What is required, is an image such as this His face is clearly seen, he is not smudged like the image of him now, and it shows him with a regular expression, and well displays his identity as a villain. The child expressions, no matter how dark or filthy, are still that of a child, and can not convey the extent of his role as the main villain. All this talk about "showing him as he was before being Voldemort", do we have the young memory Dumbledore as the main image of Dumbledore's page? Or the 11 year old Harry as Harry Potter's main image? No, they're all the most recent images of them as they appear in the films. Does it not make sense to have a picture of the person as they are now? Imperial Misanthrope Yes, but as I've said there is no good image of him as an adult. the one you've proposed is a piece of digital artwork not a screenshot or promo, it has no color, and the figures in the backround are distracting. Jayce Carver Talk 18:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You act like it's some kind of universally changing decision. Who cares if it's digital artwork, it looks like him doesn't it? He is hte darkes tthing int he image, so the eyes is drawn to him. The surrounding Death Eaters merely add to his villainous mystique. I believe that it best conveys, the "Him", if you will, but if you don't like it, fine with me, I was asked to give my opinion, there it is; I think a picture of his child self would be idiotic, and the picture of the Riddle from the Diary isn't really even him. Imperial Misanthrope :There are some perfectly fine images of him as an adult, including the one we are using now. It looks fine, and I don't see any reason to change it. Besides, the image should not be him as a child. As the user above said, would we put an image of Dubledore as a child in his infobox if we had one? Of course not. So why do it for Voldemort?-- 22:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Imperial Misanthrope and Matoro on that. Both the adult pics are acceptable for this purpose, and I cannot understand the problem with the current picture. Personally, I love the Voldemort seen in the possession scenes in OotP/f. Now, if we would change the image to the younger Tom, we would also change Sirius's main image to the Sirius we see in the flashback in OotP/f. That would be, in my opinion, proposterous. And those are my two cents on that. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 22:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Is it proposterous that Wookieepedia use an image of the teenage Anakin for their article? No we would'nt change Sirius image to one of him as a teenager because there are an abundance of good images of him, same with Dumbledore. Also I can't see how anyone can call the current image fine. It is incredibly poor quality, and, as has been pointed out has been digitally altered. Jayce Carver Talk 07:18, 3 May 2009 (UTC) using an image of the younger riddle aint so bad but it should be a more recent portrayal not the chamber of secrets guy. Horace E. F. Slughorn 08:25, 3 May 2009 (UTC) '''This is ridiculous!' Your proposing that we replace a picture of a character with a picture of him from his youth, how he appears once, might I add. If it was a vote to determine a new picture of adult Voldemort, then yes, but come on people. This is like putting a picture of baby Harry for his picture, or beardless Hagrid, or Lucius Malfoy with a mask on. It is not an accurate shot of the character we know. I thought it was meant to be the most modern picture? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Am I allowed to vote? Or is it only for those who have been here awhile? Go ahead. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I like the photo of riddle, he looks very evil yet very cute. As this is a community vote I've included the image you suggested Imperial Misanthrope, feel free to vote for it. Jayce Carver Talk 10:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I think it was me who originaly uploaded the digital image. It's not that bad really, though perhaps not suitable for the infobox. Although I'm not entirely comftable with the idea of a young Voldy in the infobox, compared with the other options this is probably best. Is it ok for me to change my vote if I find something else? [[User:Vaysey|'Vaysey]] – Gryffindor 12:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I guess so, good luck finding anything else though. Jayce Carver Talk 12:27, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I agree that finding a picture that will suit everyone will be difficult, if not impossible. I only reason, that putting a young picture of Voldemort is not the right way to go about it. Personally, I think the picture I submitted would be the best; it's clear, relatively neutral, and shows Voldemort in his obvious light. But I submitted the idea, so I'm bias there, but that's my vote. Imperial Misanthrope As I said earlier we will probably have to wait until the Deathly Hallows film for the image. Until then I'm of the opinion that when all else fails we should use the image of the best quality. As you will see I've added your suggestion to the list of candidates so go ahead and vote. Ultimately the decision is down to the community, we will just have to wait until Saturday and see which image wins out. Jayce Carver Talk 13:40, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I will concede that there really hasn't been any decent shots of Voldemort from the current films. Hopefully the very last film will give a decent image, perhaps him sitting amongst his inner circle waiting for Harry in the Forbidden Forest would make for a decent shot Imperial Misanthrope :This whole discussion is riduculus. I am at a loss as to what is wrong with current picture. It looks great, and it is from HBP. I don't see whyanyone thinks that it should be changed. I think it is even more ridiculus that it was even suggested to use a picture of Voldemort in his youth; remember, this is an encyclopedia. If you looked up Voldemort in an encyclopedia, would you see a picture of him in his youth in the beginning summary, or his much better-known, older self?-- 16:50, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it's a matter of opinion. But then that's why we have these votes, so that everyone gets to voice their opinion. One persons idea of ridiculous is anothers idea of perfectly rational. We just have to wait and see, what will be will be. Jayce Carver Talk 17:24, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *people want 2 discuss something then how is it ridiculous? [[User:Mouldywart|''Mouldywart]] [[User talk:Mouldywart|Talk'']] 08:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Exactly. Most people would argue that they would not expect Tom Riddle to be the title of the article when he is better known as Voldemort, but the community discssed it, they voted on it, and ultimately decided to use Riddle over Voldemort. Now we have a simmilar situation except were discussing the main image not the title. Everyone has diffrent ideas about what makes a good or bad image, and giving everyone the freedom to discuss it and vote on it is what makes us a community. Jayce Carver Talk 10:18, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *I think we should take into account that the image of Frank Dillane creates a continuity error of Coulson playing Riddle in Chamber of Secrets - I do not think we should give one of the actors attention while leaving the other in the dust. Also, did Tom Riddle not spend most of his life as Voldemort? MuggleButtons 00:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC)